Johto Adventures
by Sirus7009
Summary: My own OC adventure taking place in the Johto Region. New characters and old will join in as Terry and Karen challenge the Silver League and also realize their fate against Team Rocket. Read and Review please. VERY little cursing, VERY rarely.
1. Act 1

Johto Adventures

Episode 1

A Fine Beginning!

Tsukasa: Well, here it is. My pride and joy.

Karen: You finally got it up. Let's hope it gets as popular as As Time Passes, or even _more _popular. So, why not tell us what this is all about?

Tsukasa: Well, to sum it up, this is an idea I've had since I first played Pokémon Gold (meaning this is my oldest fanfiction idea EVER). Over the years it's matured into a far better story than it was originally… which… now that I think about it, also makes Karen my oldest fanfiction character...

Karen:… Ok, basically, two trainers, Terry Corsol and Karen Parccer (Both age 11. they started a year late) are starting they're journey in Johto. The story plays very similarly to the anime, having the characters challenge gyms and participate in contests as well as deal with challenging or dangerous situations and villains (Our own OC Villains). Also, this journey begins when May parts ways with Ash to go to Johto, meaning it's while Ash is in Sinnoh.

Tsukasa: This is a… Pilot Episode, so it won't be the best…

Karen: Mostly because we don't have as much to work with since it's introducing the story. After this it will be much better.

Tsukasa: One final thing before we start. As said in Keep the Faith, Terry and Karen will meet May and Gary along the way. In no way is any of this canon.

Karen: so with all that done, we do NOT own Pokémon, and are in no way associated with Pokémon of America.

P.S. Are (Aa-re) is a Japanese "word" that is used in multiple ways, such as when a person notices something, is confused, or remembers something. It will be used as a personal running gag.

#################################################################

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Announcer%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

As Ash Ketchum and May Coran say their farewells, a brand new adventure begins in the same region May is journeying to!

Two lifelong friends are set and ready to begin their own legacy in this World of Pokémon. Gyms, Contests, the Pokémon League, all of them are on the list to be dominated!

But danger and pain plagues this path, much like with our hero Ash! With evil of the likes of Team Rocket reaching across the land, this duo had better be ready for anything!

It's going to be a rough ride, but these two should be okay! So let their journey begin in the vast Johto Region!

It's the beginning of the Johto Adventures!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Announcer Ends%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Terry…"

The young man rolled onto his side, away from the voice. _No…_

"Terry!"

"Mmm…" he groaned.

"Terry!" suddenly the bed sheets were ripped from the boy, who wrapped his arms around himself defensively. "Up. Now."

"Ugh…" Terry rolled over to stare into the glaring eyes of his blonde friend, "Karen…"

"Come on! Professor Elm is waiting for us!" the peppy girl shouted.

"Professor… Elm…?" Terry sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, we're supposed to get our starter Pokémon today! You said you wanted Cyndaquil, right? You couldn't stop talking about how excited you were yesterday."

Terry's half awake mind processed the information then kicked into high gear, "Oh no! We can't be late!" He shot out of bed, grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom to change, flying out moments later, "Let's go!" then ran out of his room and out of the house.

Karen put her hands to her hips and sighed. Terry was always like that. Thick head, slow start, but get him excited and nothing can stop him, "Well at least he's awake" with a giggle she followed her friend downstairs.

As she walked out, Karen couldn't help but laugh. In the few seconds he had been outside, Terry had been pacing in impatience waiting for her to come out; around his feet the dust had been spread out. She had to admit that she liked his new clothes, specifically chosen for their journey; a long collared sleeveless red vest-sporting the Blackthorn Rising Badge in the center- with a black high neck long sleeved undershirt, a pair of black jeans, red fingerless gloves, and a black hat with a matching Rising Badge emblazoned on it's center, covering his brownish blonde hair, ending in a ponytail just below his shoulders.

Compared to Terry, Karen was less than new in her choice of clothes, sticking to her usual tight blue jeans, navy blue short sleeved shirt with a yellow cross spanning from her left shoulder to her waist, crossing over her heart, a pair of blue with a black strap fingerless gloves, and a white headband tilted to the left just above her eye holding her bright blond hair.

A smile spread across Terry's face at the sight of Karen, "Took you long enough! Let's go!" He began to run but was stopped as Karen grabbed his vest collar.

"Hold it."

"Gah!" Terry snapped his neck to break out of Karen's grip, "What? We're late enough!"

Karen gave him a cold glare, "Wha…what?" Terry took a step back.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Karen walked up to him, leaning in close.

"Um… I don't think so… what am I forgetting?"

Karen held a moment of silence, then grinned, pushing him aside, "Ladies first!" she laughed as she took off running.

"Hey!" Terry shouted as he brought himself to his feet, "Not fair!" he ran after his friend, just as eager as she to finally get his starter pokemon.

#############################Opening Theme##############################

This world is full of madness

We all have to find our own way

But side by side and arm in arm

We will all be okay

Who's to say I can't win it all

With the power in my hand I'll rise to the call

To fight the best and be the one

The greatest master of Pokémon!

We were born to win it all

And born to lead this world

It's time for us to stand up tall

And let our destinies unfurl

It's time to realize who we are

And dive right into the brawl

And shout as the world watches from afar

We were born to win it all!

Born to win it all in the Johto Adventures!

Pokémon!

*Tsukasa: I wrote this opening theme, and I've mailed it to myself, leaving a printed date of creation. So in other words, unless you're Pokémon of America, don't steal it… and even with them, I think I still hold creative rights… so again, don't steal it. Please. By the way, let me know if you think I should include it in every chapter like in the anime or if I should just use it every once in while, k?*

##########################################################

Terry busted through the lab door gasping for air. He barely beat Karen in their race, and even with his horrifically painful breathing, he held no regrets. "And thank you for dropping these off" a man spoke from further into the lab.

Terry didn't bother looking up, instead turning to his panting best friend as he finally gained the ability to talk again, "Hah… beat ya…"

Karen had a glare locked on him, "Only because…" She gasped, "I tripped…"

Terry straightened up, his breathing slowly returning to normal, "Well, let's go see Professor Elm" he smiled.

Karen perked up and returned the smile, "Yeah."

As they approached the back of the lab, they were passed by an older man. After a few more steps, Karen stopped and looked back, with Terry stopping moments later to see what had slowed his friend, "What's wrong?"

"That was… Professor Oak…" Karen mumbled.

Terry shot to the door, looking in every direction outside, "No way! We missed the chance of a lifetime!" Terry sighed, then walked back into the lab, "This sucks…"

"Hello!" Professor Elm called from the rear of the lab, "I take it you're Karen, and your friend at the door is Terry."

Karen about faced, "Y-Yes!" Karen nodded then walked toward him, "We're here for our starter Pokémon."

"You have impeccable timing" Professor Elm smiled, "I just received three Kanto starters."

Terry flew to the back of the lab, "Wait, why do you have Kanto starters?"

Professor Elm couldn't help chuckling, "There has been a recent boost in new trainers here in the Johto region, and because of this I have been having difficulties providing enough Johto starter pokemon. Professor Oak suggested that we supply Kanto starters as well."

"So that _was_ Professor Oak!" Terry pouted, "Chance of a lifetime… shot…"

"Would you quit saying that? I'm sure we'll be able to meet him… someday." Karen scolded before pouting a bit herself. Terry had been a Professor Oak fanatic since he first dreamed of being a trainer; he'd watched him on the television, listened to his radio show, everything that had to do with Professor Oak he had to be apart of, and Karen, as his best friend, stood beside him the entire time, though she wasn't nearly as devoted.

"Well, you two may be in luck" the professor pitched in.

"Are?" Terry and Karen both stared at him.

"Professor Oak is going to see a friend of both his and mine, Mr. Pokemon just north of-"

"I know the place" Terry chirped happily.

"You do?" Karen turned to her friend. She had heard of Mr. Pokemon, but she had never met him, let alone gotten anywhere near his house…

"Yeah. It's a pretty long hike, but it shouldn't be a problem for us" Terry smirked.

"Well you'll definitely need a pokemon to ensure a safe trip" Professor Elm walked over to his desk and picked up a tray holding six pokeballs, each ball emblazoned with either a water drop, a leaf, or a flame "The Kanto pokemon are on the top, the Johto on the bottom. Choose wisely."

Terry hurried forward, "I already know which one I want. Gimme' Cyndaquil!" he snatched the pokeball and immediately tapped the front button, "Come on out, Cyndaquil!"

In a bright blast of light the small echidna pokemon emerged, "Cynda!" the little pokemon peeped before looking around, then up to Terry, who had an enormous grin on his face, "Cyn?"

Terry kneeled down to his new partner, "Hey there!" he held his hand toward the little echidna, "Nice to meet you!"

Cyndaquil stared at his hand, then hesitantly took hold of his trainer's index finger, "Quil!"

Karen couldn't help but giggle at how cute the two looked, then stepped forward to claim her partner, "I was going to go with Chikorita… but…" she took hold a pokeball then pressed the button, "Come on out, Yumi!"

In a flash a tiny turtle pokemon appeared, "Squirtle!"

"Aw!" Karen dropped to her knees and embraced the confused Squirtle. Forget Terry and Cyndaquil, her partner was simply adorable! "You're just too cu-" Everything suddenly froze, at least to her.

"What the!" A voice pierced the sudden silence that had grasped her. It wasn't hers, and it wasn't Terry… "Let go of me!"

_Let go?_ Karen then realized it; it was Yumi, _I can hear him?_

The pokemon forced itself out of her arms and blasted her with water gun.

"Ah!" Karen snapped back into reality and held her hands out in front of her to block the spray, "Stop it Yumi!" He obviously wasn't pleased with her random hug.

"Squirt!" Yumi replied, "No!"

Karen knew she wasn't going to win, so she dove behind one of the desks in the laboratory.

"N-Now hold on! No attacks in the lab!" Professor Elm cried, "We have far too much equipment that could be ruined with all that water!"

Thankfully, but in his case sadly, Cyndaquil-over lab equipment- ended up being in the way of the last water gun, being doused by the blast, "Cyyyn!"

"Hey!" Terry shouted angrily, stepping between two pokemon to protect his new friend, though it didn't matter much.

Before anything could be done, Cyndaquil bolted, disappearing out the lab door, "Cyndaquil! Wait!" Terry took off after his partner, but stopped at the door to look at Karen, "Yo! Get it together with that Squirtle of yours!" then shot out of the lab.

*****************Pokémon Speak*********************

"Yumi!" Karen shouted angrily.

"My name is not Yumi!" the Squirtle retorted.

"All right then, what do you want to be called?"

The Pokémon stared at her, "You can understand me?"

"Mhm" Karen nodded. She wasn't exactly fazed by it. Well, mentally, it was driving her nuts, thinking that all of this was a dream, but on the outside she had already accepted it, "So what do you want to be called?"

"O… Omi" the tiny turtle nodded, "That's what my mommy called me…"

"All right! Omi it is!" Karen clapped her hands and smiled, "And uh… sorry about hugging you…."

Omi stared at her for a minute, then blasted her with a quick water gun, laughing at her soaked and surprised face, "Squirtle squ-u-irtle!"

"Why you little!" Karen shouted, reaching for him then stopping. She didn't have time for this, "Whatever. Laugh inside your pokéball" she pulled the pokéball off her belt and held it forward. A beam of red light streamed forward and engulfed Omi before returning to the pokéball, dragging Omi back with it before he and the light disappeared.

Karen stood then looked at Professor Elm, "I'll be back as soon as we find Cyndaquil!" then ran out the door.

"Um… all right…." The professor stuttered. He had seen everything that had occurred between Karen and her Squirtle. "She… understood the Squirtle…." He spun around and darted for his computer, quickly typing out an email then sent it, "He _has_ to see this…"

##################################################

"Cyndaquil!" Terry shouted. He had wound up rather far into route 29. He wasn't exactly comfortable now that he had to move slowly through the route; earlier he tore through so fast the chances of running into a wild pokemon were slim to none… now… "Cyndaquil!"

"Rattata!" came a cry from Terry's right, a purple rat jumping out of the brush and rushing towards the newbie trainer.

"Oh man…!" Terry took a few steps back before tripping on a rock, "Aaah!" He was in serious trouble, "Aaaaaah!" he shouted.

"Go, Omi!" a girl shouted, a blast of light releasing her partner pokemon in front of Terry, "Blast that Rattata with water gun!"

"Squirt!" the Squirtle chirped then fired a stream of water at the rat.

"Ra-Ratta!" the Rattata whined before turning and running back into the brush.

"Terry!" Karen ran over to her friend and offered her hand, "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to you." He took her hand, "I see you finally got that squirt under control…" he didn't notice the pokemon's glare, "but what's with the name Omi? I thought- Blaugh!" a blast of water soaked Terry.

The tiny turtle laughed at Terry's surprised look, and Karen couldn't hold a few giggles either, "So…" Karen began, "Where's Cyndaquil?"

Terry stared at the Squirtle for a second, debating how he could fry the thing, then looked at Karen, "Not a clue. Now that we have three pairs of eyes, I'm hoping we can find him…"

#####################################################

"Cyndaquil!"

"Squirt!"

"Cyndaquil!"

The trio had all but given up as they made their way back to New Bark Town. The afternoon sun shone down as the group sat down for a break.

"It's no use… no matter where we look, we can't find him…" Karen sighed.

"Some trainer I turned out to be…" groaned Terry, "Not even five minutes after choosing him I lose him…" he put his hand to his head and wiped away his sweat.

"Squirtle squirt…."

"Omi said that he's sorry, and that it's not your fault" Karen translated.

"How do you figure that?" Terry looked at her with a curious gaze.

"Huh? Oh, um! I'm just… taking a logical guess, that's all!" Karen explained, trying to stay calm. _I don't want Terry to know... I don't want him to think of me differently…_

"Ah…." Terry sighed then stood, "Let's head back to New Bark Town… Maybe he found his way back to the lab…"

Karen nodded and stood, "I'll bet he's there waiting for you to come back right now." She smiled, then took Terry's hand and led him back towards town.

##################################

"Terry! Karen!" Professor Elm stood at the door of his lab. The two were obviously downhearted.

"Hey, Professor Elm…" Karen greeted him with as much of a smile as the situation would allow, as to which in this case, it's a miracle it appeared. She looked at Terry… He was destroyed. He had been waiting for this day his entire life… and everything crashed around him all in one swift move… which was her mistake entirely.

"I take it you couldn't find Cyndaquil…" Professor Elm sighed. The poor kid looked like he was about to break down, "You know, there are still four other Pokémon to choose from…"

Terry just turned and walked for the door, "Forget it." He stopped at the door and looked back at Karen solemnly before taking off into a full out run for home.

"Damn…" Karen cursed as she walked towards the exit, "I'll see what I can do with him, professor…" She closed the door behind her.

"Poor kid…" Professor Elm sighed before turning to the rear of the lab. Work had to be done, emotional moment or not.

###############################################################

Terry wasn't usually one to cry. Sure, he got upset easily, but he never cried… yet he just couldn't hold the tears in as he stormed through Route 29, hating himself, and, for the first time in his life, Karen, "Why am I beating myself up?" he growled, "She's the one who screwed everything up… I can't believe she'd do that…"

"Cyndaaaa!"

Terry turned to the scream, "That's…!" He burst into a sprint towards the voice, "Cyndaquil!"

"Cyndaaaquil!" The fire mouse screeched as it was bombarded by numerous Rattata's Hyper Fangs.

"Cyndaquil!" Terry shouted as he charged through the Rattata, grabbing the Pokémon then sliding to a halt several feet away, "Are you okay, buddy?"

"Quil!" The mouse cheered, hugging it's trainer happily.

"Don't worry, you're safe…" Terry looked up at the purple rats that were glaring at him, "Come on! I can take you!"

"Raticate!" a group of larger light brown rats swarmed the duo, walking alongside the Rattatas, slowly advancing on Terry and Cyndaquil.

"Oh shoot…" Terry was grinding his teeth together madly, trying to think of what to do. "There's no way we can battle this many… huh?" Cyndaquil leapt out of his arms.

"Cynda!"

"You want to fight them?" Terry stared at his partner, "There's no way we can…"

"Quil!"

"Not going to give up, huh?" Terry clenched his right fist, "All right! Flame Wheel right through them!"

"Cyyndaa!" the fire Pokémon curled into a ball of flames then took off, blazing through the pack of rat Pokémon back and forth before coming to a halt in front of Terry.

"Yeah!" Terry leapt into the air and cheered, looking over the handiwork of Cyndiquil; A good chunk of the group had been knocked out, "Way to… go…?" Terry stuttered as more appeared, "How many Rattata and Raticate are there on this route!"

"Quiiil!" Cyndaquil leapt into a ball and charged them again. This time it didn't work as well; nearly all of the Pokémon leapt out of the way, even on the return trip.

"Shoot!" Terry shouted, "Ember!"

Cyndaquil charged the fire on it's back and released a storm of flame orbs toward the Rattata and Raticate.

"Kh…" Terry grunted angrily as the storm of mice avoided the attack, "How do they dodge something like that…?"

Enough waiting was apparently what was on the Rattata and Raticate's mind as they charged, some of them tackling Cyndaquil and some Terry.

"Gah! Get…"

"Cyndaaaa!"

Terry burst out of the horde and dove for his partner but was tackled down by the rats, "No! I won't… lose you again!" He quickly became buried, "Cyndaquil!"

An eruption of fire bolted off of Cyndaquil, "Cyndaaaa!" it screamed, creating an orb of fire in it's mouth, then unleashing a blast of flame that engulfed the entire area in an enormous fire tornado, "QUIIIIIL!"

#######################################################################

"Where the heck did he get to?" Karen pondered as she roamed Route 29, _Did he actually run home?_ "Terry!"

"Squirtle!" Karen's Pokémon shouted, a look of guilt on it's face. It knew it was at fault for everything, and it was beyond sorry, "Squirt…." It groaned.

Karen smiled down to her partner, "Don't worry, Omi. Everything will be fine. I'm sure we'll find Cyndaquil and everything will…" Her eyes widened as a burning inferno burst from the trees further up the route, "What in the world…" she looked down to Squirtle, "Omi, let's go!"

"Squirt!"

########################################################################

Cyndaquil waddled up to his master, who lay on the ground panting for air… and cooked rather well done, "Quil?"

"Ha….." Terry coughed, "Ha hah hah hah…. Hahahahahaha!" He burst out laughing, "I don't believe it…" He said as he stared up at the orange colored sky; white Ash was still falling from the wave of fire, "A Cyndaquil that knows Fire Spin… completely impossible, but…" he sat up and smiled at his partner.

"Cyn?"

"You did it… you saved us both…"

"Quil!" Cyndaquil leapt onto Terry.

"Hahahaha…."

"Terry!" Karen tore into the burnt clearing.

"Karen!" Terry then glared at her follower, "Omi…."

"What in the world happened here!" Karen burst out, "And what happened to you! You're all scratched up and burned, and that tornado of fire!"

"Calm down, we're fine" Terry stood and grabbed his Pokémon, "Cyndaquil saved me with Fire Spin!"

"Awesome, you found him- wait, did you say Fire Spin? That's impossible." Karen corrected.

"You saw it, didn't you? I found Cyndaquil being attacked by a group of Rattata" Terry explained, "I got him away from them, but they just called in some Raticate!" he put two fingers in front of his mouth to mimic a Raticate, "We tried to fight back, but they overwhelmed us!" Terry cringed like he was being attacked, "But just as I thought it was over- BOOM!" Terry threw his hands into the air, "Cyndaquil blasted them all with Fire Spin!"

"Again, Cyndaquil can't-"

"Cyndaquil, get some payback. Fire Spin." Terry grinned.

"Quiiil!" the fire mouse screamed as it unleashed… a ball of fire at Squirtle, knocking him over.

"See?" Karen sighed as she knelt down next to her stunned Squirtle; the little guy wasn't quite expecting the blast.

"What the- Cyndaquil, come on! Why couldn't you do it?"

"Quil?" Cyndaquil stared at Terry awkwardly.

"Like I said, it's impossible for Cyndaquil to learn Fire Spin, even through breeding. You should know that from the Pokémon Academy. We _did_ stay an extra year after all." Karen lectured.

"But you saw it! And I saw- I mean, I was in it! I was actually in the attack!" Terry stuttered, "It _was_ a Fire Spin!"

"Well, whatever it was it must have been a fluke… speaking of flukes, Omi…" Squirtle stood to attention, "You have something to say, right?"

"Squirt…" the tiny turtle looked at Terry, then Cyndaquil, "Squirtle… Squirtle squirt squirt squirtle"

"Huh?" Terry stared at Squirtle.

"He said he's sorry for what happened, and that he wants to be friends with both of you." Karen giggled.

"How do you know that?" Terry asked, a little confused.

"Um!- Well, that's what I told him to say, that's all!" Karen said nervously. _Don't ask anymore, don't ask anymore!_

"Uh huh…" Terry shrugged, "Well, let's get back to Professor Elm's Lab! We still need to get our Pokedex's and pokéballs!" the young trainer took off running, his Pokémon Partner Cyndaquil following close behind.

"Hey! Telling him we found Cyndaquil should be- Oh, forget it. Wait up!" Karen shouted after her friend, her Pokémon Partner Squirtle, or Omi, running after her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Announcer%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

And so, our new heroes emerge from a dangerous situation, and return to Professor Elm's lab, where they'll receive the gear needed to become real Pokémon Trainers!

A new journey is beginning, but who knows what other dangers lurk across the horizon! Stay tuned!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Announcer End%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

####################################################################

Tsukasa: And there you have it! There's the beginning of the Johto Adventures!  
Karen: You really do love the Johto region, don't you?  
Tsukasa: Yep! And I hope this will make other people see the Johto region differently as well! … you know, after it actually does get started… SOON!  
Karen: Good luck. Quick explanation. The Karen in the fanfiction is, as you may have guessed, a Psychic of sorts, allowing her to speak to Pokémon. Terry's Cyndaquil is a special Cyndaquil, based like an event Pokémon of sorts. Tsukasa is just once again adding his own peculiar quirks into the story.  
Tsukasa: I hope you guys enjoyed this, because there's plenty more!  
Karen: Make sure you let us know what you think of this idea in reviews as well!

Both: Stay Tuned!


	2. The Sequel is always the hardest

The sequel is the hardest step

Tsukasa: hey guys. I know i do this crap all the time, but i just want to let you know that johto adventures is far from dead. I just tend to have major issues with "chapter two" which is why my clannad fanfictions as well as higurashi bravo and flower bud fanfics are still dormant. To be honest the johto adventures series isnt anywhere near ending, thanks to my new ipod touch. I've started taking outlines of each chapter on my notes app, keeping all the ideas alive until i finally break past chapter 2. To prove my point, this entire message was created on my notes app and emailed to my computer. Using my ipod makes it a lot easier to jot down ideas rather than trying to remember until i can get to my big computer. Now, if any of you dont believe me, pm or email me, and i'll send a random outline i've made so far to prove im still working (so far im at chapter seven, though i usually jot one chapter down a day, depending on my mood and what music i listen to). Anything and everything else will be posted on my deviant art journal. In case you forgot, my DA is sirus7009. Hit slash after typing in deviant art dot com and type my name in and you'll be on my page.

Oh yeah, im going to take the time to say a little something... I am NOT going to have terry meet an omanyte! I dont know who you are and nor do i care, i will NOT have omanyte appear. Period. Unless by some lucky chance we make it to kanto (im hoping it lasts that long) there will NOT be an omanyte! ... Thank you...

Well, That is all! Until next time!


End file.
